


Now I Understand

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [116]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: At the moment of his death Izuna somehow finds himself waking up in the future where he's forced to eat a slice of humble pie as he realizes that perhaps Madara had a point about all this village building nonsense.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Now I Understand

The first thing that Izuna noted was different, of course, was the great whopping village sitting square in the middle of what used to be no-man’s land between his own clan territory and the Senju. A little bubble bursting, if he had to admit it. Knowing that his brother had ignored what would have been his dying words stung a bit but also knowing that the village was still thriving however long in to the future he’d jumped was quite humbling. If he ever made it back to Madara's side then he might owe the man one or two apologies.

“Hello there.” The voice came from directly behind him and Izuna froze in place. He hadn’t even felt anyone approaching. “Who might you be?”

“Uchiha Izuna,” he declared with pride.

It was a disappointment not to be met with any reaction but the press of a blade against his neck. Either the man didn’t believe him or his name simply hadn’t made it in to the history books like he’d always bragged that it would. He said nothing further as another chakra signature approached as a leisurely pace – until he had to struggle to keep his jaw from dropping when an utterly gorgeous woman dropped in to view trailing vibrant red hair nearly down to her knees.

“Did you ask his name already?” she said to the man behind Izuna.

“He claims to be an Uchiha, though I’ve never seen his face before.”

“I could have told you that,” Izuna grumbled. “Tobirama must have done something funky when he stabbed me. One second I’m dying and the next I’m waking up perfectly healed but forward in _time_. That bastard never did know when to leave well enough alone.”

The woman tilted her head with a mild expression he couldn’t quite read. “Come look at this, dattebane.”

Without removing the blade held steady against his neck to hold him in place, the man responded by somehow doubling his own chakra signature. It wasn’t clear what that meant until a second copy of him appeared in Izuna’s view and he realized the man had somehow managed to create a solid clone of himself. However that was possible he was grateful for it. The man was just as beautiful as his partner was, golden hair standing up in soft spikes and eyes so blue it looked as though he’d captured a clear summer sky for himself. Standing together they were enough to make his knees weak.

“Very interesting,” the clone said after it had walked around to study Izuna from the front. “You do indeed bear a striking resemblance to the Uchiha of our village, I’ll give you that.”

“Should we bring him to interrogation?” the woman asked.

“No need for that, I’m sure. We can prove his identity somewhere a little more comfortable than that drafty place.”

“You’re so delicate.”

They shared a smile and it became clear that there was a lot of history between these two, though it wasn’t easy to tell if that history was romantic or familial just yet. Possibly both since at least one of them was wearing a necklace with a pretty ring dangling at the end.

“Alright, let’s get you in to the village and see if you really are who you say you are,” the man announced.

“I could never be anyone else,” Izuna mumbled.

He was surprised to feel in such a way but perhaps staying and exploring this future his brother spoke of so many times wasn’t such a bad idea after all. There were already two very gorgeous incentives to do so and he’d always been weak to a pretty face. When the man introduced himself as Minato, the woman as Kushina, and offhandedly mentioned their village of Konohagakure, Izuna couldn’t help but feel like perhaps he owed Tobirama just a little for giving him this amazing chance at living a better future.


End file.
